1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact which is to be electrically connected with an external terminal of an electronic part such as IC, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a socket of IC, etc., a contact, which has on one end thereof a leg portion planted in a socket board and on the other end a resilient contact element bent in a horizontal U-shape and in which the free end of the resilient contact element is provided with a contact nose for placing thereon an external terminal of the IC, and which further has a vertical resiliency, is mostly used.
The contact is formed very thin in correspondence with IC leads arranged in a row at very small pitches, and its contacting area for placing thereon the external terminal is very limited.
When the contact is formed by punching, generation of languishment 3 to the contact nose 2a of the resilient contact element 2, which is to be electrically connected with the IC lead 1, caused by punching is unavoidable as shown in FIG. 1. As a result, as shown by an imaginary line of FIG. 1, when the IC lead 1 is one-sided, there is a fear that no contact is made between the contact nose 2a and the IC lead 1. If the contact is made thick in order to avoid such occurrence, the contact becomes too rigid and an satisfactory resiliency is unobtainable.